Music from the heart
by Spofe25
Summary: What happens when Spencer stumbles across a mysterious box that is full of memories from Billy's past? Read to find out! P.S. I highly recommend listening to the songs while reading them! WARNING: Slash (Boy/Boy) Ectofeature/ Bromighost I do NOT these characters or the songs used in the story... the songs belong to "Breaking Benjamin" (one of my favourite bands)


Music from the heart

As the heavy rain consumed Beverly heights, I found myself trapped inside the Cobra mansion with nothing to do but stare out my window, slumped in the computer chair.

I breathed out a long sigh before resting my head in the palm of my hand. I then began to watch as the raindrops raced down the clear glass and pool at the bottom.

It had been like this for days now, I would peddle home from school as fast as my legs would let me in order to escape the horrible, hair-drenching rain before it showed up...which, unfortunately would never happen, because I would always trudge through the door soaked and chilled to the bone. I would then, drag myself up the stairs, have a nice long shower, eat my dinner and go to bed. This would all go smoothly if it wasn't for Billy's obnoxious pestering and whining beforehand.

In case you were wondering about the ghost .. and how he took all this. He prefers the dryness of his mansion whenever I'm riding to and from school through this un-Godly rain. He wouldn't dare go out in this weather, he would tell me. Afraid of ruining his "Perfectly-styled hair"... or something along those lines. Which I don't even understand to begin with, wouldn't the water just go right through him?.. ughh

It's like he does all on purpose.. just to agitate me! But I have to admit, things have been getting strange lately.. I've noticed how, whenever I'm around the guy, the palms of my hands always get sweaty, my face grows bright red, and my heart beats so fast that I feel like it's literally going to burst out of my chest!

The worst part of it, is that I have no idea what it all means! I must be coming down with something... or perhaps I've ingested some of Billy's ectoplasm again.. but that couldn't be it, because I would've turned into a floating blue ghost by now..

Anyway, it's not just Billy that's been annoying me lately. It's also to do with the fact that I haven't been able to start shooting my latest horror film " Attack of the robot zombies 4!". Rajeev and I were meant to be recording today, but the stupid rain has stopped us doing so.

I hate the weather..

Realising that I've been blankly staring out the window for the past 10 minutes, I decide to get up and drag myself over to my bed. I throw myself onto it before burring my face in the soft pillow, lazily drooping my arm over the side, and letting out a muffled groan.

'Where the hell is Billy anyway?' I wonder in annoyance. It's usually around about this time he fazes through the floor with a jar of smooth peanut butter in his hands and a wide grin on his face.

'Probably off somewhere in the house doing God knows what..'

I began to lightly chuckle at the thought of the ex-pop star getting up to no good. Scaring dad, or possibly freaking Jessica out, like he did before by lifting up her punching bag every time she tried to beat the crap out of it... that was always hilarious!

I was quickly interrupted from my thoughts however, when I felt something cold brush against my dangling fingers. I lifted myself slowly and peered under the bed, only to notice that the object responsible was a fairly-large brown box. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion as I tried to recall it being there before... nope.

'Must have been Billy's...' I assumed while painfully stretching to reach it.

I sat up straight before placing the dusty, and rather worn out box in front of me. I began to feel sort of guilty about going through my best friend's stuff, but quickly forgot about it as I let my curiosity overcome me.

Wrapping my fingers around the lid, I lifted it up and threw it to the side.

To my surprise, all I could see was a pile of old, dusty photos... but as I looked closer, I could slightly make out other stuff as well.

I let my hand glide across the faded photos before grabbing a couple and taking a look. In the first one I could see a young Billy... or Baruch, as he was most likely called back then. He must have been about 11 or 12 at the time.

He was holding a black electric guitar with a cute little red bow on it. A mouthful of braces could be seen as he grinned while holding it close to his chest in a tight hug. I couldn't help but smile at the extatic-looking child in the photo. It must have been Christmas by the look of that colourful, lit up tree in the background.

I then glanced over to the next one. In this, Billy, who was looking around 16 years was wearing a "Bon Jovi" band T-shirt with a pair of black, ripped-up skinny jeans, converses and a beanie which was barely covering his dark, spiky hair. I had to admit, he did look kinda cute stood there with what looked like his little sister... wait What?! Why would I have said that?!

I then decided to avoid the awkwardness by reaching inside again and rummaging around for something other than photos. Before I fished it out, I felt something soft and fabric-like.

I held it in front of my face, only to discover it was an old, faded AC/DC hoodie. I grinned widely at before pulling it over my head and inhaling deeply, what I would assume was Billy's scent...when he was alive that is.

I couldn't stop myself! It was like a going through a treasure chest.. and not just because it belonged to a famous pop-star, but because I honesty felt like I was going back in time. Back to Billy's life.. his childhood, before he got all famous and douche-baggy.

Though, it did seem a bit weird that he owned and wore all this dark, metal/ heavy rock stuff... considering he was known for being a 'Pop-star', and not a 'rock-star'. Maybe it was just a faze for him... but mind you, there were an awful lot of pictures of him dressed like this, and he didn't look the same age in any of them!

For a little while longer, I continued to rummage through the box. Finding all sorts of stuff. I managed to get hold of a load of either worn-out or snapped guitar picks, pairs of old converses ranging in all sorts of colours, more band T-shirts and hoodies along with wrist bands, Skinny jeans, belts, stuffed animals, an Atari 2600 controller, a black beanie covered in buttons and a few autographed posters of bands and singers.

Getting worried that Billy would show up at any moment and realised that I was wearing his old hoodie, as well as going through his stuff, I decided to quickly check the box one more time to make sure I didn't miss anything before I hid it again.

I buried my hand deep inside the box, running my fingers along the bottom and in the corners before briefly touching something hard. I pulled it out and held it in both hands on my lap. As I looked down at the small rectangular object, I soon realised that it was a black VHS tape with words "First ever gig" Poorly scribbled on the front.

I shot my head up and scanned the bedroom, hopefully trying to spot something to play it on... no luck.

'Who even uses these things any more anyway?!' I jokingly thought to myself.

I leaped out of bed and ran towards the elevator, with the VHS tape gripped securely in my hands.

'I know who can help me with this!'

As the elevator reached the living room with a "DING" and opened it's doors, I quickly sprinted down the hall and out the front, being extra careful not to get the tape wet before spotting dad, who was busy tinkering with yet another one of his deadly inventions.

I glanced down, and then back up before I opened my mouth to speak.

" Hey da-"

" Hey son!" He cut in. " what's that you got there?" He said while pointing down at the object between my fingers.

"It's a tape... dad, I was wondering if you happened to have a-"

"A VHS tape player?" the man cut in again "Of course son, let me just have a quick look.."

"Thanks.." was all I could reply with.

I watched with growing impatience, as this 'quick look' turned into a rather long 'hunt'. But thank God, after a lot of rummaging and shifting things about, he finally dragged out this huge TV box, which was sitting upon what looked like a metal cart with shelves. He plugged it into the outlet and took a few step back to check if it was indeed working.

"There you are my boy, I take it you want to watch whatever's on that there tape, yes?" He questioned.

"uhh..yeah" I answered.

"Well, alright then.. I'm heading inside for dinner, don't take too long... you know how your mother gets."

I watched as dad exited the garage and disappeared around the corner before slowly approaching the TV. I crouched down in order to reach the VHS slot and slid the tape in before sitting on the cold, damp floor.

At first the screen just fizzed and crackled as the static was the only thing meeting my gaze. But then it began to wobble and make faint noises that were just barely recognisable.

My eyebrows knitted together as I began to make out forms on the screen... it looked like a.. stage? With a small crowd at the front and a band.

'Well.. this is weird..' I thought to myself.

I continued to watch as the muffled voice began to clear into someone's I actually recognised... It was Billy's!

"... I would like to thank you all for coming, and having my bros and I play as your opening band!.."

Though the voice was surely Billy's, it sure as hell didn't sound like anything HE would say!

"..This is our first ever gig, so we're totally syked but nervous at the same time! haha..."

The image soon cleared and I could see that Billy was wearing something similar to what he had on in one of the photos that I saw.. He had on a pair of black skinny jeans with tares at the knees, a red 'Metallica' T-shirt, a pair of knee high military boots and spike wrist bands. His hair was dark and spiked, while slightly longer than what I was used to seeing everyday. He also had a few piercings, which I never noticed before. Two were in his cartilage, one was his left ear lobe and the other was in his lip.

'Damn... he looks so.. hot' My mind slipped while I was eyeing up the man.

'Shit!' I mentally scolded myself before looking back up to the screen.

I took a quick gander at the other members of the band, each looking particularly dark and scary.

The drummer had a (pretty awesome looking) black Mohawk, a nose and ear piercing, while wearing a black wife-beater and a pair of green chequered jeans.

The bass guitarist seemed to be hidden behind his dyed-red fringe and black choppy hair. He was seemingly tall with a blue band shirt and

black blazer. He also had on a pair of black baggy jeans and smart dress shoes.

Finally, what looked like the lead guitarist (Since Billy was obviously the 'rhythm') had short (almost shaven) blonde hair, while wearing a black 'Iron maiden' T-shirt, a pair of worn denim jeans, converses and a shit-load of piercings.

I didn't look at them for long however as I was quickly drawn back by Billy's voice.

"Alright, our first song... the first one I ever wrote actually, and it's called 'Give me a sign'...here we go.."

For some reason I was expecting to hear the same type of music that Billy usually played... but nothing could have prepared me for what came out of that screen!

The intro was slow and heavy, but somehow had a really calm and soothing vibe to it. I found myself unable to blink as I watched the members begin to play. I then turned to see as Billy began to strum his electric guitar (funny enough the one in the Christmas photo) and step closer towards the mic before opening his mouth.

"**Dead star shine, light up the sky**

**I'm all out of breath, my walls are closing in**

**Days go by, give me a sign**

**Come back to the end, the shepherd of the damned  
**

**I can feel you falling away No longer the lost, **

**no longer the same**

**And I can see you starting to break**

**I'll keep you alive if you show me the way**

**Forever and ever the scars will remain**

**I'm falling apart, leave me here forever in the dark..."**

As the song got further in, so did I... the way Billy sang, it was like nothing I'd ever heard before. I mean, I've heard him sing plenty of times... but this.. this was something else! It was like we was completely different or something.. Not once did he stop to wink at a crazed fan, or dance around the stage like an idiot. He just stood there... playing his guitar and singing passionately into that microphone, like this is where he belonged.. this was his destiny!

My heart began to pound inside my chest again.

"**...Just give me a sign**

**There's something buried in the words**

**Give me a sign**

**Your tears are adding to the flood  
**

**Just give me a sign**

**There's something buried in the words**

**Give me a sign**

**Your tears are adding to the flood  
**

**Forever and ever the scars will remain.."**

The song eventually finished and the crowd screamed and cheered. Arms were waving in the air while others were either making the 'rock' or 'peace' shape. Billy's grin was so wide, you could have probably seen it even if you were way in the back of the crowd.

I grinned back at the young singer, feeling somehow honoured and somehow flustered that I could have seen the great Billy Joe Cobra's first steps towards fame and glory. But then I began frowning at the confusion of it all, at how different his music is now compared to back then.. what happened?

"Thank you.. thank you! This next one is called 'Had enough'.."

The music started up again, but this time it was a bit different... yet still as enchanting.

"**Milk it for all it's worth, **

**make sure you get there first  
The apple of your eye, the rotten core inside  
We are all prisoners, **

**things couldn't get much worse  
I've had it up to here, you know your end is near**

You had to have it all, 

**well have you had enough ?  
You greedy little bastard, you will get what you deserve  
When all is said and done, I will be the one  
To leave you in your misery and hate what you've become.." **

While Billy sang I began to feel my cheek grow red.. his voice was so.. I couldn't even describe it! I couldn't look away from him, god-forbid blink! I had no idea what was happening.. it was like I'd become a mindless zombie from one of my own films... it was terrifying, to say the least..

"**Oooh...****  
****Hold me down **

**I will live again****  
****Pull me out **

**I will break it in******

**Hold me down better in the end****  
****Hold me down****  
****  
****You had to have it all, well have you had enough ?****  
****You greedy little bastard, you will get what you deserve****  
****When all is said and done, I will be the one****  
****To leave you in your misery and hate what you've become****  
**

**Heaven help you****  
****Heaven help you..." **

The song soon ended as quickly as it started.. a little too quickly for my likings. But luckily Billy's voice echoed through the loud cheers and applause to announce that they will be playing one more song before the main band come on to play.

"Haha.. thank you all so much!.. you bro's have been awesome! We've got one more song left for you guys, and then we'll be out of your hair okay?.."

The crowd both laughed and cheered.

".. alright, this one, and I don't mean to be cocky here.. but this one is my favourite, I was in a weird.. very weird state of mind when I wrote this.. if you catch my drift.." The crowd erupted into laughter as well as the odd

"Yeah man..!"

"Haven't we all?!"

"... well, anyway, this last song is called 'Dear agony'..."

The song started and I suddenly realised that Billy's expression quickly changed from excited and cheery, to serious and slightly sad-looking.. I felt a sharp pain in my chest all of a sudden as I watched him take hold of the microphone and begin to sing.

"**I have nothing left to give**

**I have found the perfect end  
You were made to make it hurt  
Disappear into the dirt  
Carry me to heaven's arms  
Light the way and let me go  
Take the time to take my breath  
I will end where I began**

And I will find the enemy within  
Cause I can feel it crawl beneath my skin

Dear Agony  
Just let go of me  
Suffer slowly  
Is this the way it's gotta be?  
Dear Agony

Suddenly  
The lights go out  
Let forever  
Drag me down  
I will fight for one last breath  
I will fight until the end

And I will find the enemy within  
Cause I can feel it crawl beneath my skin  


**Dear Agony  
Just let go of me  
Suffer slowly  
Is this the way it's gotta be?  
Don't bury me  
Faceless enemy  
I'm so sorry  
Is this the way it's gotta be?  
Dear Agony**

Leave me alone  
God let me go  
I'm blue and cold  
Black sky will burn  
Love pull me down  
Hate lift me up  
Just turn around  
There's nothing left

Somewhere far beyond this world  
I feel nothing anymore

Dear Agony  
Just let go of me  
Suffer slowly  
Is this the way it's gotta be?  
Don't bury me  
Faceless enemy  
I'm so sorry  
Is this the way it's gotta be?  
Dear Agony

**I feel nothing anymore..."**

The song eventually started to slow down and fade away into the crowd. As I watched Billy and the rest of the band say their thank you's and goodbyes before leaving, I couldn't even comprehend what I'd just heard.. those words.. it was just.. so unlike him. Was is really him? Was this person on stage really THE Billy Joe Cobra?

The obnoxious, self-loving pop star that the whole world knew and loved him for being?

Did the world even know about this side of him?

The dark, emotional, confidence-lacking, heart-spilling teenager?

As I thought deeper and deeper into this whole thing, I suddenly felt a cold chill run down my spine. I shot around only to come face to face with Billy himself, but.. there was something wrong.

'Crap... how long had he been there?!' I panicked, attempting to hide my flustered cheeks.

He looked in pain, like he just witnessed a murder. His eyes were red, and full of sadness.

"H-hey dude?.. how long have you been floating there?.." I questioned, trying to make him laugh by saying 'float' instead of 'stand'.

Nothing.

'Has he been crying?'

"Billy?..." I whisper. Waving my hand in front of his face, attempting to get his attention. But somehow he looked in a daze, under a sort of spell which deprived him of focusing.

I slowly moved my hand to rest on his cheek. I was about to speak again when he quickly cut me off.

"Where did you get this?.." He questioned me in a low, shaky voice which practically sent a shiver through my body.

"I.. uh found it under my bed.. in a box."

"This wasn't meant to happen. I completely forgot about it.. no one was ever supposed to find it.."

"What.. why?" I asked, growing worried at the way Billy was behaving.

"He told me.. he told me to get rid of it all... but how could I?!" Billy's eyes were starting to well up with tears as he continued to frantically mumble.

"Who told you? Billy... just tell me..." I cupped both of the ghost's cheeks in my hands, attempting to calm him down a little. While hiding my growing blush and pacing heart beat.

He just stared at me, with panicked, watery eyes.. I didn't know what to do! Maybe it was a case of reassurance...

"Hey.. if it makes you feel any better, I thought you were amazing on that stage?.." I smiled.

"Spence.. n- no one was meant to know about that.. about me!.." He stuttered. "As far as my manager was concerned... that Billy was dead."

"B-but.. I don't understand! What was so bad about 'that' Billy?.. the fact that he sang songs that had meaningful lyrics and stories behind them... I-instead of being about himself and how awesome he is?!"

"Yeah.."

"W-what?.."

"Yeah, Spence... my manager hated my songs, he hated my appearance, he hated my hair... but most of all.. he hated my band." Billy's voice was starting to get louder and more angered. He pulled away from my hands and floated over to the TV where I had paused it. " He wanted them gone... he told me that I had potential.. talent, but they were holding me back..."

The anger from Billy's face vanished as he stared at his fellow band bros on the screen.

" At the time.. I- I was so corrupted by the thought of fame and money.. that I did what he wanted. I cut my hair, got rid of the piercings, changed my clothes, started writing more 'dancy, self-loving' music that I absolutely hated... I mean, how could anyone love themselves that much? I questioned myself at the time... but 'That's what'll get the ladies' he told me..."

As I listened to Billy, I noticed just how sad all of this was making him. When he decided to float back towards me, I motioned for him to sit next to me, which he did smiling slightly.

".. But the worse part.. was telling my bros.. my band, to practically fuck off. It-it was so hard... the way they looked at me! They didn't even say anything.. it's like they new it was coming. They always told me that I was the star, the band itself...but I didn't believe them, I said that they were all important to the band's success.. as well as my own. But I suppose, in the end.. they were right."

By this point, Billy was furiously wiping away his tears and hiding his face from me. I felt that pain in my chest again, and soon found myself scooting closer and wrapping my arms around his slender torso before resting my head on his frame. I heard him suck in a shaky breath and let out small hiccups and sniffs until I felt him wrap his own arms around me and pull me closer.

"... I-I thought that if I hid that box full of my stuff.. somewhere in the mansion, then when the old Billy was dead and forgotten... at least I could still have my memories of him.."

I felt the ghost lightly rest his chin on top of my head while still cradling me and letting out shaky sobs.

".. But I suppose.. even I forgot about him after a while. I guess I must have finally excepted it all... and let my manager turn me into the very thing I hate... a stupid, self-obsessed nob who has a horrible taste in fashion!"

I couldn't help but burst into laughter at this point... typical Billy.. always turning something serious, into one big joke! I also started to hear Billy begin to lightly chuckle as well.

" Oh come on... your sense of fashion isn't THAT bad..." I snickered.

" Are you serious!? Why do you think I wore all those jeans and shirts?! If I hadn't have lost my dignity back then, I wouldn't be caught dead in this!" The ghost yelled while hysterically motioning towards his striped shirt, tie, and green jacket. "Oh.. wait."

I burst into fits of laughter again before looking up to see Billy giving me a stern look.. he couldn't hold it for long though and started laughing alongside me.

We soon found ourselves rolling along the floor in hysterics and eventually picking each other up afterwards. I blushed madly as I felt Billy lift me up and hold me in his lap. Our laughter gradually died down and before we knew it, we had suddenly locked gazes. My heart was pounding like mad, and I was almost certain that he could here it as well as I could. However, even if he could... he didn't seem that bothered because of the way he was slowly leaning closer and closer towards my face.

I panicked. What was he doing!? But before I had time to figure it out, I felt myself being drawn into his face as well... like some sort of invisible force that was dragging us together, and before I knew it.. our lips were locked together.

'HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIY HOLY SHIT!'

His lips were surprisingly warm. I had no idea what was happening, I couldn't even begin to comprehend it.. my mind...was drawing a blank and I was unable to pull away.

This was my first kiss...

Why was he doing this! I never knew he was gay... wait! Does that mean I'm gay as well?! I couldn't think.. I couldn't do pretty much anything at that point. All I knew though.. was whatever this is.. I never wanted it to stop!

I was too afraid to do anything while our lips were sealed, but I soon felt Billy start to move his. He gently cupped my face and leaned to the side, I decided to lean the other way before being rewarded with a soft moan. He began to deepen the kiss, as I wrapped my arms around his neck and followed his actions.

My face must have been bright red, my lips were tingling and my heart was thumping.

Billy then began to gently push me to the floor, he leaned over me like a predator that about to devour it's prey. I was generally frightened by the way he was looking at me.. the ghost leaned his head down until he was breathing deeply on the side of my throat, I shuddered in delight. He soon started nibbling and biting along my neck while I was desperately trying to fight back the moans that were threatening to come out.

"Nngg... Billy.." I moaned, biting hard on one of my knuckles. "..d-don't... stop!"

After that I heard a deep animal-like growl vibrate against my sore throat, he quickly grabbed hold of both of my wrist with one hand and held them firmly above my head.

I bit back a moan as I stared to feel my jeans grow unbearably tight. I've never been as embarrassed in my life as I have now... but I was loving every second of it at the same time! I didn't want him to stop... ever!

As Billy was tenderly licking my bruised neck, I suddenly heard a voice echoing. Thinking it was all in my head, I ignored it before tensing up at the way the ghost was slowly sliding his cold fingers up the dark hoodie, under my shirt and rubbing along my sensitive nipples.

"Unnghh.. oh god!.." I breathed shakily.

I heart that voice again, only this time it was louder. It sounded like it was saying 'Spencer'...

"Shit!" I yelped, before shooting up and yanking my shirt down.

"What's wrong bromethius?" Billy questioned, suddenly startled by my outburst.

"It's my mum! Dad told me not to be too long otherwise she'll get pissed!" I frantically replied while taking the tape out of the player and opening the garage door.

"Awwhh Bro... things were just getting good..." the ghost moaned.

"I-I know... I just.. not now okay!.. I uhh, have to think about this!"

I quickly ran through the rain and opened the door, coming face to face with my angry look mum.

"Spencer, you've been in that garage for 2 hours!.. what on earth have you been doing in there!?" She frowned.

"Nothing.. just looking at an old video tape.."

"Well.. it's late, go take a shower and then it's straight to bed.. got it?" She questioned, while firmly placing her hands on her hips.

"Yes mum..."

As I made my way to the elevator, I saw Billy faze through the floor to join me.. My face immediately grew hot again as I noticed the way he was looking at me with a sly grin on his face.

"Would you quit it!" I hissed. "It's bad enough your my cousin!"

"Aww come on, Abroham Lincoln, we didn't get caught did we... well.. at least.. you didn't.." He purred.

"We might NOT be so lucky next time!" I replied angrily.

When hearing this Billy's grin grew even wider.

"So there's a next time?.."

"...I-I..."

The ghost quickly hooked his finger under my chin before passionately locking our lips together and slowly pulling away. My eyes soon fluttered open to see him generally smiling, I gave up. I gradually began to smile back and eventually took a deep breath..

"Definitely.."

"Alright, my Bromeo!" He grinned ".. But first.. I want you to show me where you found that box.. I fancy taking a trip down memory lane.."

THE END.


End file.
